narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaime yuki (alternate aka version 2)
Jaime Yuki (雪(秋本 Akimoto (true autumn) 莉子 Riko (jasmine child)雪(snow) , Yuki Jaime)was an orphan from the Land of Water and is a kunoichi of the Yuki Clan. She later emmigrated to Konohagakure and made a home there, and eventually joined Team 7 Background Jaime was born in a small, snowy village in theLand of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before she was born. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed the Ice Release kekki genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with the kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. jaime's mother was a member of the yuki clan who had the ice release, her father was a uchiha with the sharigun, jaime has lost her mother as a baby, people had killed her for being a weilder of the iuce release. when jaime was 7 her father was murdered and she was left alone, she had been training everyday to grow stronger, when she was 9 she found the leaf and started to attend the acadmey there. after a couple years jaime has graduated the acadmey and became a member of team 7 along with sakura,sasuke,and naruto. at first jaime really didnt do anything. she kept herself parted from evberyone and didnt say much, after a while jaime started talking and actually being part of the team. After a while when chunin exams came jaime has finally became a normal person as in talking to people and being part of the team. she would smile and laugh with people. she finds the akatsuki a place she would like to be, she would want to join the akatsuki some day. she may be all innocent and stuff but on the inside she has a another side of her, shes 2 people basically. the other side of her is called lisa uchiha who goes by raven. shes evil and dark, full of hatred. she finds killing people fun and entertaining, placing fear into innocent peoples hearts Personality in part 1 jaime seperated herself from everyone. she was alkways quiet unless the teacher asked a question. she would always be alone away from everyone else. she had suffereed alot growing up so it was hard to make friends. as she grew up she started to talk. she was a kind person. she had a kind heart. but she had another side of her, a dark side. she has that evil side of her that wants to betray the leaf and join the akatsuki. Appearance Jaime has long black hair that reaches to her lower back that had a snowy effect to it. She had icy blue eyes and her skin wa slight,her skin looked kinda snowy since she always had a layer of ice on her skin kinda like gaara sand on his body. In part 1 jaime wore a tan jacket, ble purple pants (liek hinata in shippuden) and wore the common blue shoes like most people. Drning the chunin exams she had took off her jacket, she had a black tank under it. in shippuden she had changed her pants to shorts like sakura. she has a phoenix tattoo on the right side of her chest above her breast. her raven side commonly wears black shorts and a black crop top similar to ino's in shippuden. she also wears black open toed shoes. she has a raven tattoo on the left side of her chest above her breast. she always has black nails as well as a lip peircing on the right side of her lip which she takes off in shippuden. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Jaime has the Ice Release blood line trait from the Yuki Clan, which allows her to turn water into ice. The kekki genkai is made from combining water and wind. Jaime uses her ice nature as often as she can in battle, and has shown prominence in improving her usage of it by implementing her own techniques, such turn the air surrounding her into ice by freezing the water molecules in the atmosphere. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Trivia * Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT